prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Force Gaia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Suite Pretty Cure♪ page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hello Hi and welcome to the Pretty Cure Wiki. I'm giving a go at trying to be the admin around here but it's still up in the air. I will however answer any questions you have k? Shadowneko 19:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ps: Are you the same Force Gaia who's helping Zalis? If you are I thank you for what you guys are doing. Also due to RL issues I have not done some things that I would like to do here like complete all the fansubbed seasons or improve a few articles. Shadowneko I am that Force Gaia, yes. Then thank you again for doing Yes! Pretty Cure 5. I'm sorry but I can't say that enough ^^ Shadowneko 15:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Then why are they referred to as such on the main page? If we aren't going to refer to them as Cures then I think that choice should be seen throughout the entire Wiki. All I tried to do with that edit was make things seem more universal. Tomoe-San 04:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) have you been sending me messages about splash star? Hi again I'd rather people logged in as I have no idea who I'm talking to. The main page thing is a template that was last modified by my predecessor(at least for Splash Star) that is also used to refer to characters who are recognized as Pretty Cures. I've seen no reason to change it or the character template for Splash Star as it does the same thing. If you wish to discuss it further please log in and sign things if it was you. Thanks. Shadowneko 13:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :it's actually two templates not the front page. and . I may edit them off but that's how they appeared in the last episode and that's how my predecessor marked them. As for the rest I got totally schooled by that last piece of fan art. Shadowneko 21:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok I fixed the templates. Oh BTW: How are you and Zalis doing? I just noticed you got out another Yes! Pretty Cure 5 a few weeks ago. I've been busy with a project of my own: A four player Xmen arcade machine. It needs to be fixed but I've been having trouble getting it to the repairman in town.Shadowneko 16:54, January 10, 2012 (UTC) One more thing: All those bad Cure Beat Pages are why I adopted this wiki. I wanted to delete them in order to clean up a mess. Shadowneko 17:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to discuss this with you My sister said you like to help me clean up the nearly 5k of messy images and fanart by becoming an admin. I'll think about this but you really don't have much editing time here. Shadowneko 14:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :My main objective lately is image cleanup which is a tall order since I have to go through every picture on the wiki and delete about half of them or more. I've even started banning to cut down on the image spam. Also thanks to this I'm done allowing fanart of any kind except for avatars so if I decide to give you admin rites it'll be time to sort through all of those and hit delete on multiple pictures. Shadowneko 17:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) you are now an admin after I had that little chat the other day I decided to trust you because I need help. I do expect you to show up and work on a regular basis whenever you are able. Get back to me and we'll go over the picture cleanup plans. Shadowneko 19:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ok here we go old logos and wiki stuff(like layout pics can stay) but most everything else can go. I'm keeping the old wiki stuff just so maybe I can make a new woodmark with it. Shadowneko 02:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Also a tip from me; keep your eyes open for pics with erm..streaming site logos on them. I just sent 2 to the delete list that'd been here for months that were missed. UGH. Elizara 05:02, February 13, 2012 (UTC) also old and unused screenshots are fair game. I'm looking at the old profiles for use elsewhere but any screenshot that is not in a gallery is fair game. Shadowneko 01:26, February 26, 2012 (UTC) welcome back Hi I thought you were busy for good...also thanks for slowly finishing Yes! Pretty Cure 5 as now i'm about halfway through GoGo(subbed by the other group). I've had too many people trying to add useless stuff that is not really trivia lately so I have lots of edits to do. Shadowneko (talk) 13:44, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :good idae. I was trying to shorten the trivia section abit on each one. Shadowneko (talk) 16:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) thanks and... Thanks for fixing some junk and Merry Christmas. Shadowneko (talk) 20:23, December 24, 2012 (UTC)